


Milk of Life

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Leaky Nipples, Mommy Kink (maybe), Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polynein (Critical Role) mentioned, Pregnant Jester, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex, boob sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: During the middle of sex, Jester finds out an unexpected surprise, from her own body no less!  She thought she had a good grasp with all that her body would do and change with being pregnant.  Apparently not!Thankfully, Caleb doesn't mind the change.  He gladly welcomes it actually.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 33





	Milk of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Pregnant!Jester fic for all of those that were wanting one! Though a little different from the last one. Mainly because I wanted to write some Jester/Caleb part of the seemingly PolyNein that this small au is a part of. Hopefully that doesn't turn away too many people that was expecting femslash and the likes.
> 
> The prompt requested was: "Hear me out: a Pregnant!Jester fic where her milk comes in during sex…"

"Oh Caleb, that feels so~ nice," Jester moaned out as she laid against the pillows. The cock thrusting inside of her actually soothed some of the ache she felt, plus added more pleasure than the daily pains of pregnancy. It was nice to sit there with him kneeling between her thick thighs and rubbing her swollen belly. His hands were so warm, enough to usually make her weak and aroused at the same time.

What also made her feel that way was when he looked at her with soft and warm adoration as his hips kept moving.

"I am glad, Jes’," he answered back, groaning a bit when she couldn't stop herself from clenching down around him. His hips stuttered a bit, causing Jester to giggle a bit as she teased him.

Those same giggles melted into moans when his hands slide up against her chest, leaving her skin tingling. His hands cupped her breasts, gently at first before squeezing a bit firmer. Both were swollen with the milk she would be providing for the baby in her belly. But they were also _so_ sore too.

When he began to knead and squeeze them, Jester couldn't stop herself from desperately moaning out. Her body pushed up into those grabby hands of his that squeezed her breasts just enough to not hurt. It felt _really_ good, and Jester made sure to tell him so.

"Caleb, mmm, you really like touching my boobs, don't-" 

Jester stopped herself when she felt something different happen to her in the middle of his hand squeezing. She looked down and saw, once he pulled his hands away, that her nipples had begun to leak some milk. A flush of embarrassment, as though it had been something she could have stopped, came over her. 

Mainly because she hadn’t leaked from her breasts before during sex!

"Oh?" she moaned weakly out, "I didn't know it could come out during sex."

Her mama hadn't explained all the finer details of being pregnant, just telling most of what she knew or could know about. This was definitely a surprise. Jester knew her arousal was up because of the baby -and her mama had told her how... _insatiable_ she might be. But her breast milk?!

"It's alright," Caleb murmured out softly, his accent thickening up a bit, "perfectly natural." 

As he said that, his hands returned back to her breasts. This time, his thumb wiped away the small rivulets of milk that had started to flow. Jester then watched him bring his hands up to his mouth and _lick_ away the breast milk.

Something about that sight made Jester shuddered as a wave of arousal crashed hard into her. Her pussy clenched hard once more around his cock, earning a groan and a few rolling thrusts that were jerky. But Jester couldn't put a reason down as to why that sight had made her aroused to see. Neither of them had a mommy kink, at least she was somewhat sure of that for him.

Before she could ask, though it was becoming a bit harder with the domineering thoughts of him fucking an orgasm -or two or more- out of her, Caleb bent his head lower. His mouth was so close to one of her nipples, while his eyes looked up at her. His tongue darted out, though did not touch the leaky nipple just yet. There was a questioning look in his bright blue eyes.

Jester couldn't resist those eyes.

"Mmm, go ahead, Caleb," she told him, gasping a sharp moan once his warm, wet tongue lapped against her sensitive bud.

He had done so before, before she had gotten pregnant. It was a favorite of hers, and apparently him as well to tease her nipples. Sometimes they would lay in her bed at the Lavish Chateau and teased each other in extended foreplay.

This, however, wasn't quite like that. His lips wrapped around his lips and _sucked_ , like her baby would. Her blue skin turned darker at not only with what he was doing, but how her body was reacting.

Because it felt so incredible!

His hips continued to hump away, smaller but faster movements inside of her. His body curled over her belly without putting any pressure down onto it. Caleb seemed entirely focused on what he was doing.

Jester was enjoying it greatly too. One of her hands reached up to pet and scratch the wizard's head. That earned her moans against her breast that made her body quiver even more. She could already feel her body wanting to climax after such a build-up. It wouldn’t last long, the post-orgasmic haze. Her rebound time was now _much_ faster than usual due to being pregnant.

"I'm going to-" Jester gasped out, moaning and feeling her body seize up as her pussy couldn't take much more. 

The waves of pleasure crashed into her like the waves on the beach during a storm. It had been that way throughout the entire pregnancy now. Her arousal and orgasms reaching new heights. Everyone loved seeing her completely worn out after it all, and a few wanted to try and tire them both out.

Caleb was a little on the latter side.

He paused in moving his hips from the frantic humping. It was clear from the absent feeling of his own seed mixing and adding to the growing puddle underneath her that he hadn't come. His lips were also still firmly attached to her breasts, nibbling lightly now.

"Mmm, don't you want to come too, Caleb?" Jester asked him, resuming petting his hair.

When he finally lifted his mouth up from Jester's breast, a soft " _Ja_ " left his lips before they were placed around the other, still leaking nipple. Even though he had said that, the wizard seemed entirely focused on suckling her nipple. Those bright blue eyes that had looked up at her were full of aroused lust that she didn't want to go away just yet.

Besides, as Jester laid further back on the pillows resting on her bed, it did feel _amazing_ having her sore breasts and nipples cared for. Less to clean up too now apparently. She did wonder how the rest of the group would react in finding out. Jester was almost a bit eagerly curious to ask them to come in and see.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
